Frozen Roses
by ClaudeLiliaMoon
Summary: Surrounded by the luscious winter landscape, it's Hikaru's last chance. One-sided oneshot Hikaru x Haruhi.


_**A/N: **_

_**Hi! This is Claudia!**_

_**I decided I want to write this… Because it happened to a friend of mine. *giggles like the insane fangirl she is* No worries! It's dedicated to him! **_

_**Cloud Sait**__**ō, I mean you!**_

Tranquility… Peaceful… Even magical…

Snow fell gently from the vast white sky, each snowflake dropping to the ground with grace. Wind blew gently, echoing through the trees around.

A light padding sound could be heard as a group of people made their way across the shimmering field.

Words could not describe the landscape around them.

They stood in a little secluded field, coated with a light layer of snow. Around the entire field stood a fence of tall trees, each direction leading off into a leafless forest.

Everyone in the group stood out in their own way. A boy with black hair towered above all the rest, a little blonde haired boy on his shoulders. Along beside them stood a pair of twins, red-orange hair parted to each side.

Another stood, his eyes calculating behind his glasses as he followed the rest. A boy with dirty blonde hair stood in the centre of the group and looked to each side with a childish look of curiosity plastered to his face.

And finally a girl stood off to the side, her short brown hair barely touching her neck, a smile gently gracing her lips.

"Let's go explore!" The taller blonde exclaimed. The group nodded in excitement, and they began to shuffle forward in the cold. The girl stopped, standing still and allowing the others to pass her.

"I… I'm going to relax a bit. I'll hang here." She said with a smile.

One of the twins nodded. "Yeah… I'm kind of tired too. You guys go on ahead." He mirrored the smile she wore and looked at his twin with a nod.

"Alright…We'll come back in a bit." The taller blonde sighed, looking down at the snowy ground in disappointment.

Eventually, the two lost sight of the rest of the group, which had vanished behind the trees.

Her brown hair shone in the light of day, the winter sun dancing off of it in rays. Her cheeks a bright pink from the cold and her lips a strawberry red. She closed her eyes, feeling the light breeze ruffle her hair.

The boy looked at her, his eyes showed silent anger and anxiety as he fought with his mind.

"Hey Haruhi…" He mumbled suddenly.

Her eyes turned to his, warm light brown ones meeting unnerved hazel ones. She smiled at him, sending a light chill down his spine.

"Yeah?" Her voice was friendly.

He looked away.

"Haruhi… I… I need to tell you something." He spoke quietly.

Walking closer to her, he looked down and into her curious eyes.

"Go ahead… I'm listening."

Her smile tugged at his heart, and he let out a long sigh, hoping she couldn't hear the drum-like beating of it.

"We're graduating soon. You're planning to study abroad right?" He asked her seriously.

She nodded.

"So… Since you'll be leaving soon… I decided that this is my last chance to tell you…" He trailed off.

"Haruhi… I like you. I know it's short notice…But I-I'm in love with you." He looked back at her, his cautious eyes meeting hers. "I had to tell you."

Her eyes widened and she stared at him in shock.

The two were quiet. Snow settled lightly on their clothes, Haruhi's eyes still wide.

"Hikaru…" He whispered.

He turned away, blinking back tears violently.

Haruhi looked at his back, feeling torn.  
"Hikaru… I- I think I have feelings for Tamaki…" She whispered.

He turned back, smiling. "He's lucky to have a girl like you around…" He mumbled, laughing slightly.

Haruhi smiled back. "I'm sure there's a perfect girl out there for you, Hikaru. You just need to look…"

Hikaru's mind froze. Without thinking, he pulled Haruhi to him, pressing her lips lightly upon his. Guilt ran through his blood to each part of his body, making him feel numb.

He pulled away, looking in the other direction as to not meet her eyes.

She stared at him, unable to speak. Running the events that just happened through her mind, she blushed, her cheeks going an even brighter red than before.

Looking up, she found him standing right beside her.

He leaned in towards her ear.

"Oh… And by the way… Happy birthday, Haruhi." He whispered, pulling back and walking towards the others who had re-appeared as if on cue.

Tightening his jacket around himself, he went to stand beside his twin, squeezing Kaoru's arm as notice that he had done it.

Kaoru gave him a worried look before turning to see Haruhi running to catch up.

Hikaru replayed the scene that had just happened. Glancing one last time at her, her rosy cheeks and strawberry lips, her beautiful chocolate brown eyes, and her gleaming smile…He sighed.

Hikaru caught Haruhi glancing up at the older blonde occasionally. And each time, her cheeks would darken. He frowned, looking in the opposite direction.

'She's happy… So I'm happy too.'

He felt as though a huge weight had been lifted from his chest and his frown turned into a little smile.

"Tamaki is a lucky guy." Hikaru mumbled aloud.

Everyone turned back. "What was that?" Tamaki asked, a hand running through his hair. Hikaru quickly hid his worries with a smirk. "I said Tamaki should go die."

The group laughed, watching Tamaki curl into a little ball underneath a nearby tree.

'This is how things should be…'

_**A/N: This is something I wanted to write, I don't mind if no one likes it… I just HAD to do this ^_^**_

_**Reviews would be appreciated! **_


End file.
